


Verdaderas intenciones

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y ese día, Trisha Elric lamentaría el haberle robado a Hohenheim suplicándole piedad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdaderas intenciones

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Verdaderas intenciones**

  
  
Largas e infinitas eran las horas que Dante podía pasarse sentada allí, sin nada más por hacer que contemplar una y otra vez aquel silencioso y despreocupado ser que descansaba ante ella. Día y noche permanecía a su lado, aguardando con exasperante paciencia en aquella lúgubre habitación el despertar de la criatura. Y hasta que ello ocurriese, la enigmática mujer se sentía libre de poder manifestar sin reparos sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos mismos que ocultaba ante los otros tras una astuta máscara de compasión y preocupación. Como si ella fuera capaz de verlos como iguales.  
  
¿Y qué era lo que Dante sentía por el individuo al que cuidaba? Odio, simple y llano odio junto a un profundo e irrefrenable sentido de aversión y desprecio. Incluso para ella que sabía mejor que nadie que aquel cuerpo ya no correspondía a la misma persona, que ahora pertenecía a alguien completamente diferente, no podía evitar aborrecerlo. ¡Pero esta figura ni siquiera era humana! No era más que el resultado de un desesperado intento por parte de dos ingenuos chiquillos que cometieron el mayor tabú de la alquimia por el afán de recuperar a su madre.  
  
Esa cosa no era Trisha Elric y Dante lo sabía.  
  
  
Lentamente Pereza comenzó a despertar de su letargo, ofreciéndole a Dante el tiempo necesario para recobrar la compostura y jugar su habitual papel. Ya recuperada, amablemente le preguntó si había sufrido una nueva pesadilla y ante la afirmativa del homúnculo, se preparó para escuchar con atención cada palabra pronunciada.  
  
Paciencia era algo que le sobraba ―no en vano había vivido por cuatro largos siglos― y así es como conseguía llevar a cabo con naturalidad su actuación. Y a estas alturas, no le resultaría conveniente que ninguno de esos seres dudase de ella, requería enteramente de que creyesen en sus palabras y en la estúpida promesa de que los convertiría a todos en humanos una vez que se hicieran con la piedra filosofal. Aunque, si lo pensaba fríamente, el cumplir con su parte o no sólo dependería de la fidelidad y utilidad que pudiese obtener de sus peones. Después de todo, teniendo la piedra para sí, ¿para qué más iba a necesitarlos a ellos?  
  
―¿Qué significa? ―le inquirió Pereza suavemente, observándola con curiosidad. Pese a su aspecto, su mente parecía la de un niño pequeño, con miles de preguntas sobre todo lo que le rodeaba.  
  
―Lo recordarás cuando seas humana ―respondió escuetamente la anciana, dándole pie a continuar.  
  
―¿Humana?  
  
―Así es, querida. Por eso buscamos la piedra filosofal. Con ella podré convertirte en una mujer de verdad y así resolverás todas tus dudas.  
  
El homúnculo quedó complacido con su respuesta y sin dejar de sonreír con delicadeza, se dispuso nuevamente a descansar. En cuanto su rostro pálido adquirió la serenidad típica de un cadáver y su cuestionable respiración se ralentizó, Dante también sonrió mientras un oscuro y siniestro brillo se reflejaba en sus cansados ojos.  
  
Sí, cuando finalmente llegara el día en que la piedra estuviera en sus manos, se divertiría especialmente con esa criatura. Nuevamente volvería ser aquella mujer que con su hermosura, calidez y bondad le había arrebatado lo que le pertenecía. Y ese día, Trisha Elric lamentaría el haberle robado a Hohenheim suplicándole piedad. Y por supuesto, ella se encargaría gustosa de acatar su última voluntad, liberándola de su tortuoso destino con la muerte misma.


End file.
